Sometimes Love Has To Let Go
by Watashi-wa-yuuwaku
Summary: Mika goes half way across the world undercover as a famous Black singer who sings in Korean, to search for Raizo.
1. Look, Look, Look

A/N: I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN THIS MOVIE CAME OUT. This was like the first time you had a good looking Asian guy and a good looking African-american female imply some sort of BW/AM relationship :) So of course I had to write a story about it and yes if your wondering the chapter titles are famous Asian songs, but the story title is a line in a verse by Sade in the song Skin. Okay enough of my rambling here is the story :).

* * *

**Sometimes Love has to let go**

**Chapter 1: Look, Look, Look**

~Mika~

It had been three months since Mika had last seen Raizo. Her wound was fully healed in the physical aspect but not the emotional one, because she had gained feelings for Raizo even though she knew she shouldn't. She could feel herself slowly on the point of breaking and Ryan wasn't helping with the work load that he kept her up with. "Mika, what's with you lately? You seem to be slacking off drastically, usually you have all this stuff done," Ryan asked her, expecting for her to evade the truth somehow but knew something was different, she seemed wounded in a form of love.

" I'm sorry, Ryan I will try harder, sorry for slacking off," she said trying to hide the sniffles in her voice. Ryan knew she had liked Raizo, it had been a while since their encounter with the deadly assassin, but he could tell that she was still hurt about his disappearance. Thinking maybe he should give her sometime off, Ryan exhaled and began," Listen Mika, there is somewhere I need you to fly to in order to gain research on one of the worlds most wanted drug lords. I'm not sending you alone just in case your cover gets blown, but your partner won't be right next to you. She will be in the hotel room with you but she won't be around you."

Mika's face turned sour, but he didn't see it because she was turned in the opposite direction, she really didn't want to do anything; she just wanted to be left alone, to mope in peace. "Oh yeah another thing Mika, you need to change your appearance, so you will have to disguise it somehow, you fly out to South Korea in three days, get some sleep before then," with that said Ryan turned and left her office. Not only did Mika feel pissed but she felt hidden hostility at him doing this, what was he thinking! Out of all people, Ryan knew what she was going through because he had the same thing happen to him as well some odd years ago, but he found his love of his life. She sat there staring out the window in such solitude thinking her life couldn't get any worse.

She went to a famous Berlin beauty place, she asked them for a wig, instead of cutting her hair she insisted for a wig. The wig was black and styled in the form of a bob, similar to that of an Anime character it had no flips or anything it was straight and asymmetrical. She also bought fake facial jewelry, the fake lip ring, nose and cartilage. It took some of her co-workers to do a double take to understand that it was her. Since she was going to South Korea she decided to dress in the fashion of most Korean women. She opted for some black tights, black and silver shirt, black pleated skirt, with some silver pumps.

She looked like a goth freak meets fashion princess. She had met up with her partner at the airport the next day, when she met her partner she was surprised at how beautiful she was. She was Korean, looked like she could be a model, and yet had these gray eyes. "Are you ready to go find out about Steven Seung," she questioned Mika, but Mika was caught by her exquisite eyes. "Oh, my name is Danika Hwang, even though you should already know that." Mika finally snapped out of it, " Yeah, I knew that, nice to meet you too, and yeah I'm ready sorry I was distracted by your eyes, they are really beautiful."

When they stepped onto the plane, while it was boarding, Mika got a lot of looks. Some of the looks were good and others were bizarre. It wasn't until you and Danika sat down in business class that a girl came up to you and asked," Are you the new singer from that American soul band?" Danika leaned into your ear and whispered," Answer yes its part of your cover, but tell her your throat is killing you." Mika answered just like Danika told her and the girl was happy with the response but sad that her throat was hurting her.

The flight wasn't that long, but it felt like days to Mika. Mika knew Korean, but tried not to let her cover go in front of Danika, because her natural intuition told her not to trust her completely. When they arrived at the airport there was a sign with both of their names on it, but it was in Korean so she let Danika do the guiding. She wasn't surprised that she caught it after Mika did. Mika just pulled out her MP4 player and put on a song by a famous Berlin lounge singer. Mika and Danika were guided to a Taxi where they loaded their stuff in the trunk and began to get in. "What are you listening to," Danika asked Mika, but Mika was so caught up in Clara Hills lyrics that she didn't hear her. It wasn't until Mika felt the tap on her shoulder that she understood what Danika was asking her," Oh sorry, I was listening to this song by Clara Hill and Jazzanova called ' No Use'." "Can I listen to it with you," Danika questioned, which surprised Mika by her bluntness, but she just pulled out another set of headphones and her headphone splicer so they could both listen. Mika couldn't help but sing to it.

"_There's no use moving around_

_there's no use changing my mind_

_ain't no dream but a mental desert_

_like the scream inside my mind_

_What am I suppose to do?_

_Use to miss the hidden signs _

_Its too late for more advice_

_what am I suppose to do?_

_There's no use turning around_

_there's no use leave it behind _

_There is no use (no use)_

_Abandon your past_

_Pain has nurtured me_

_Like my own destiny_

_What am I suppose to be_

_loves dead and gone_

_All tears I've cried_

_Couldn't fight my thoughts of vital time_

_Why do I believe in you _

_There's no use turning around_

_there's no use leave it behind _

_There is no use (no use)"_

Mika thought maybe her singing was terrible because both Danika and the taxi driver were staring at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your ears bleed with my horrible singing voice." Mika still didn't understand until the driver said in perfect English, " That was the best singing I think I've heard in a while, in person. Anyway we are here at your hotel." Mika couldn't help but blush and thank him for his compliment. They quickly got out and went to check in.

*In the hotel room *

"Mika you can go do whatever you want at this point, but if you need me call me, or activate this," Danika held out a necklace for her that had a small button similar to a watches. "Thank you, I will make sure to do that, but right now, I'm going to take a shower, and get ready to find something to eat," Mika said trying to excuse herself as quickly as possible. She ducked into the bathroom. She looked at herself, took off the wig and facial jewelry before hopping into the shower. When she got back out of the shower she didn't put the wig back on but put the facial jewelry on. She had brought a wig similar to the one with a bob, except it was curly. She wasn't fixing to have Danika, know her true identity either. She wore black shorts, off the shoulders red shirt, with some black and silver boots. She never wore any make-up, but decided to line her light brown eyes with white eyeliner, black and red eyeshadow, and mascara.

She wouldn't over-do her face with lipstick, so she just added a clear gloss on her lips and stuffed the necklace in her pockets. When she opened the bathroom door, Danika was standing there looking at her. "Well who are you getting all dressed up for, you even curled your hair," she questioned her but Mika just evaded the question. She went to her night stand and grabbed the hotel card along with the International credit card her company provided her that was useful every and anywhere. "I'm not getting dressed up for anyone, besides, I don't know anyone here. I am here to do my job, and that is it; but right now im hungry so I'm going to get something to eat," Mika was almost free. She was almost out the room until Danika said," Make sure you stay within walking distance, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." When Mika left the room and went down the elevator to the lobby, she could see through the glass doors that it was night time. Mika hurried to the first establishment she could find and dropped the necklace somewhere around there.

She knew what she was looking for, and she didn't want Danika to jeopardize it, or should she say him. She heard some rumors about him being somewhere in South Korea, and she wasn't going home empty handed. She spotted this nightclub and it had a weird name to it,"My body's candy." She thought it could be because of that song 'My ears candy', but she knew it had to be after that. Something compelled her to go in but not dressed the way she was. She quickly ran into the first fashionable store she saw. She saw the perfect dress, it matched her boots it was black and silver, and it was short and had spaghetti straps. It gave her enough motion to move, and she needed it.

She immediately bought it, while she wore it. The cashiers didn't think she was crazy because they "knew" who she was. Celebrities in Korea are completely different from those in America because they act like normal people, instead of being all stuck up. When Mika went back to the club, the bouncer didn't even stop her, he just let her go by. It was almost completely black when she went in. She thought it was going to be harder for her to find him, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mika almost screamed, but she held her tongue," Mika, what are you doing here" he questioned. She almost felt her knees buckle, just the sound of his voice touched her heart," I'm here on business, the question is why didn't you come back," he could tell she was hurt.

He didn't answer her but instead left as quickly as he came; Mika was on the verge of tears, yet she knew that she couldn't let herself cry. It wasn't until she heard a song playing from the DJ, and felt something grab her hand, that she gained her composure again. She couldn't see him, but she could make out his features, he pulled her to the dance floor. They began dancing to Intoxication by Xiah-Junsu. He held her close and took in her scent, they both didn't say anything, just danced, and Mika couldn't guess why he picked such a seductive song. She didn't care but she knew she loved where this was going. It felt like they were dancing for ages and she loved the way he was up against her body, it was sensual and seductive and yet innocent. It wasn't until the end of the song that she felt him pull her close to him, he gently caressed her lips with his own. He quickly pulled her from the dance floor as the lights turned on. They were in the shadows," Mika what is that all over your face," he questioned looking at her as though they appalled him. "Don't worry Raizo, they are fake, its just to disguise my appearance just in case my cover is blown," she said as if to beat him for calling her out on a lie.

Even if she were to lie he would be able to tell which really sucked. "Mika who did you come with, surely you didn't come alone," he pushed as if to get more information out of her. "Some agent named Danika Hwang, I don't trust her she seems to in your face-ish," Mika was being bluntly honest. Whatever she had said had caused Raizo to tell her to stay with him. He whispered instructions for her to follow and he then he left as quick as he came. She looked around but knew it was better to follow what he said. She wouldn't let this pass up and she knew the people at Europol would be trying to watch her every move. Mika wasn't going to give up not now, not ever.

She followed his instructions to meet up in his hotel room which was a couple blocks down from the club they were just at and she knew she couldn't let things leave off where they were at this moment. She loved him and she knew even though he was a cold heartless killer that he loved her too. The only problem was proving that he was capable of loving, even though it was going to be difficult.

~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Sore Wa, Intoxication

A/N: Okay so I'm reading this book by Angela Weaver titled by a famous song of Sade called "No Ordinary Love." It's about A Chinese man who has a son who falls for his sons English Teacher who is African American. I love stories like this they are all IR so if you like books like those they are put out by a company called Indigo Love Spectrum and it HAS to say that on the side :)

Oh also if you want me to make you a story where its you and a famous person I will do so just PM me and I will post it on my LJ account :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Intoxication**_

Mika went into the hotel building being undetected because of her piercings. She went straight to the elevator and silently waited in there looking very stoic. She looked very business like until the elevator stopped and the person who caused her to feel like a little girl stepped in. He told her before that he would get on the elevator with him, but she still didn't expect his closeness to be able to do such silly things to her. It was like she was a teenager again with her giddiness.

What really surprised her was that he wasn't alone, and the person with him seemed to be staring at her with a pissed expression; Raizo took care of it quickly. "Darling, were you waiting long for me to get on," He questioned her as if they were a married couple. "Not at all honey, just exhausted from taking care of business in the headquarters at the Seoul office." "Oh well, you know I've been deprived of sugar from you because of your working," he said matter of factly, Mika not knowing he was going in for the kill. He slowly licked his lips, and placed his hands firmly on her sides. He was towering over her and her breath was getting to higher heights and she couldn't take it any longer. She was trying to understand what he was doing and how it was part of the plan before it hit her the person in the elevator with them was another Ninja from the remaining eight clans. He slowly placed his lips on hers and she just let him do whatever he wanted to her. The person that was in the elevator with them got off two floors before the floor Raizo's hotel room was located on.

Raizo immediately stopped kissing Mika as soon as the Ninja got off the floor. "Mika, remember while you are staying here the rules from before about showering," he said his voice deep and thick with his natural accent. She couldn't help but gasp because he was still in her face. When they finally reached his floor he quickly made it to his room, and pulled Mika in. He made sure to check if anyone else had came into the expanse and it was clear. Mika went into the bathroom and was going to shower until she forgot that she had no clothes, instinctively she turned around and asked Raizo about spare clothes but he was busy doing something. Mika's mouth was dropped open she couldn't believe he was standing there completely naked and all she could do was gape at him. It wasn't until he felt her in the room that he turned around," Did you need something?" "Um...I need clothes, but I don't have any to sleep in," she said focusing her vision to the lower half of his body. "You can borrow some of my clothes or you can sleep in your underwear either is fine," he said his voice not wavering. "I will sleep in my underwear," she said quickly closing the door after she said this to keep the fact of him being nude out of her mind. She took off all that facial jewelry and stupid wig and stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet.

She was so occupied with the fact of fantasizing Raizo naked that she forgot that she used soap, unfortunately Raizo didn't and he was behind her within five minutes. "Mika I told you not to shower with soap and yet here you are with soap," Raizo said standing behind her. It made Mika jump at least a foot into the air. "I'm sorry I forgot, it was just that my mind was wandering somewhere else," Mika admitted some of the truth but not about what made her mind wander. Raizo looked into her eyes and plainly said," I see lust in your eyes, and I know what you were thinking of but we quickly need to get rid of the scent of soap so we need to take care of it," his interest peaking with every moment his eyes grazed her body. "So, how about we start quickly and give them another scent of yours that will leave us undisturbed for a while," he said as he gently grasped her breasts into both of his hands. Mika gasped as soon as her sensitive skin was being touched by this godly looking man. She was facing her own internal turmoil, but she couldn't stop the sound that were coming out of her mouth. He was so close to her and she couldn't help herself. ]

She leaned back into his caress, she could feel him completely against her. He gently leaned his face into the crook of her neck, and nibbled upward to her ear. He was surprised though when Mika grabbed both of his hands and brought them up to her willing breasts, he wouldn't dare deny her desire. He was surprised though, when she reached behind her to grab him, he added more pressure to his caress than necessary. Mika didn't mind the pressure, because that showed her he could be rough with her and not always worry about her well being. His hands continued to knead her as she released sounds of her approval. Her voice moaning was like music to his ears, he could hear a silent melody playing within her voice. Mika wanted to look at Raizo face to face, so she turned around to face him, but his actions were far more quicker than her own. He grabbed her by her thighs and gently pushed her up against the shower's wall. His member taunting her steamy entryway. It wasn't until Raizo had fully put himself inside of Mika that they heard a knock at the door. Startled they both looked into each others eyes, wondering what to do next.

*~*~*~* To Be Continued *~*~*~*~*

* * *

Sorry this one is short guys but the next chapter titled after Rain's song which will either be Touch Ya or Rainism will be longer, I think im going to opt for Rainism it just sounds dirtier XD


	3. Rainism

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while my life has been hectic with everything lol. I hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rainism**

The knock threw Mika and Raizo out of their lust crazed moment. Raizo whispered in Mika's ear,"I'm sure they will go away." He tried to reassure her, but she was not willing to comply with what he was saying. "Put me down this instant, Raizo," Mika whispered feverishly. The knocking grew louder as they let time pass by tardily, the heat slowly dying between them. He could feel Mika's fear growing with the ticking of the clock, the banging on the door, and the pounding of the water on them. Cursing inside of his mind, he set her down gently before exiting the shower to put on a robe. He quickly stepped to the door and angrily opened it to find a woman at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for someone," the woman said. Raizo leaned against the threshold, crossing his arms, waiting for her to continue with her story. "I'm so sorry. I totally lost my manners, I'm Danika Hwang," she stated. Raizo gave her a sweep with his eyes before asking," who exactly are you looking for, and why do you presume she or he is here?" The woman shifted from her left foot to her right trying to form a sentence," I'm looking for a woman of color, named Mika Coretti. She has short hair, a bunch of facial piercings, and an amazing voice. I asked around and some people said they had seen her come to this floor. So, I'm just asking everyone on this floor if they have seen her." Raizo knew that she was lying, it was obvious from the way she was acting, she had to know Mika was with him. He could read the signs of her lying and decided to play the same game," Oh sorry, I only left to meet up with my wife, she left the room to go get us something to eat. You see, we are still newlyweds, and don't get out much. I do recall though seeing a woman similar as you described passing by a night club called My Body's Candy, she was with a man though." Raizo could feel Danika's pulse change as he told his "alibi" to her.

"Oh, thank you, sorry to have disturbed you, and congratulations Mr...sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Rain," Raizo said, laughing on the inside at how gullible Danika was acting.

"Oh, thats an interesting name, well thank you...Rain," Danika said as she waved good-bye to him. He waited until she was at the elevators before closing the door. He leaned against the door laughing uncontrollably. "So, I'm your wife huh," Mika asked as she came from the bathroom hallway. Raizo immediately stopped laughing as he took in fully what she was wearing to bed. She grabbed one of his tank-tops, it looked somewhat like a dress on her, not leaving much for his imagination. He felt a growl erupt from within his throat, before quickly getting up to meet her face to face. "You will be after I take out the rest of the people that won't leave me alone, I will make sure to claim you as mine," he whispered low into her ear. Mika could feel herself warming up to his words.

"Well you better finish your shower Raizo before you catch a cold," Mika said as she tugged at his hair to bring his face closer to hers. Raizo gently grabbed her wrist and tugged it downward.

"I will go finish my shower, just don't fall asleep on me Mika, or else you won't like how I wake you up," he said with the simplest smirk on his face.

"Raizo if thats your idea of a threat, then you better make it sound more convincing than it sounds." Mika looked into his dark eyes," Why are you looking at me like that Rai- oh my god!" Mika couldn't finish her statement as she felt Raizo plunge two fingers inside of her. Her voice went up to octaves, but as quick as he put them in, he extracted them back out. He brought the two fingers inside of his mouth, while Mika kept staring at him with her mouth gaped wide open.

"Mm, I think this is my new favorite taste, don't go to sleep Mika," Raizo commanded as he turned away from her and went into the bathroom. Mika was just standing there in awe, she didn't really regain her senses until she heard the bathroom door click. She was focused on how her little ninja grew so bold, it only had been a while since their departure from one another.

Unfortunately for Raizo, when Mika fell back on the bed it was just too comfortable to let it be denied its intended purpose. She crawled under the cover and climbed in between the bed sheet and the mattress cover. She nodded off to the sound of the water, she couldn't stay up, the bed was just a very convincing item. '_I will wake up in five minutes, just five minutes of sleep,'_she thought to herself as the darkness came to claim its victim. Raizo couldn't have been more than twenty minutes in the shower when he could feel her sleeping from inside the shower. _'Mika, it seems like to me, you love to taunt me with defiance.' _Raizo, smiled to himself while brushing the loofah down his body. He scrubbed his body intently trying to push his perverted thoughts of Mika out of his mind, yet he couldn't, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with her long, but he would take advantage of the time with her that he could. He turned off the cold water, wrapped his lower body in a towel, and brushed his wet hair. He tied his hair off, grabbed the towel and dried himself off from neck to toe before putting on his boxers. He turned off the light as he opened the bathroom door. _'Sweet Mika, you should of listened to my warning, 'cause your beautiful body will be my guilty indulgence.' _Raizo slowly crawled into the bed with Mika. He ducked his head underneath the covers and started with her toes.

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy_

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I gotta be a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy_

He started to kiss her toes, while gently drawing in one toe into his mouth. He slowly licked his way up to her calf before he felt her moving. He put his left hand on her right leg and gently let his and go upward until finding her center of tenderness.

_I'm creeping in your system  
How do you feel make some noise_

He began to tease her lips, which caused Mika to stir in her sleep, she was groaning low, but Raizo could hear her. He began to manipulate her nub, which caused Mika to scream with pleasure. She immediately sat straight up, obviously knowing that Raizo was doing something to her. She wasn't complaining, but she would of enjoyed it more if he would of awakened her.

_I'm gonna keep you body movin;  
Stop acting like you have a choice_

"Mika, I told you not to go to sleep now, I'm going to enjoy myself with the melody of your voice screaming my name", Raizo stated as if she really was going to defy him. She looked at him blankly and tilted her head to one side as she stared down at him. "What are you talking about," she was puzzled because she was still in a daze from her light nap.

"Well Mika, since Danika ruined what we had going in the shower, I'm not going to have anyone ruin what's going to take place in this room." Before Mika could ask him what he was implying by that last statement she felt his fingers dart into her.

_I make it Rainism the Rainism  
Now let it take over your soul  
We gonna get crazy now yes crazy now  
Gotta let your body lose control  
_

Raizo stopped pumping his fingers into Mika, as he felt her catch her breath. _'Hm, she doesn't cry out my name yet, I know how I can change that,' _Raizo thought. He pulled out his fingers and took off the tank top that concealed her body from his view. He closed his lips around one of her chocolate-brown nipples. Mika gasped out his name, unsure what to do with her hands, she grabbed his hair. He heard her gasp his name, but what he wanted was to hear her _scream _it.

"I can't wait to taste the rest of you," Raizo said with one nipple still in his mouth. The vibrations against Mika caused her body temperature to rise, if that was even possible. She felt like she was on a roller coaster for the first time, the scary anticipation but with the hidden excitement fueled with adrenaline. Raizo immediately put his hands back to work as he leaned up to kiss her. His tongue gently traced her bottom lip, before he fully covered her lips with his own. His left hand was left with the task of teasing and kneading her breasts, while the right hand coaxed her.

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy_

_I'm gonna be a bad boy  
I gotta be bad bad boy  
I'm gonna be a bad bad boy  
I gotta be a bad boy_

Her voice was rising in pitch but she still didn't give him what he wanted, he wanted to hear his name escape from those angelic lips. He heard her gasps, moans, and groans, yet he wanted to know from her own lips without asking that he was the cause of it, and that she was not thinking about anyone else but him. He softly pushed her onto her back, he slowly pushed the covers away and took in the sight of Mika's body. Mika began to feel nervous by the way Raizo was looking at her body, sure he had did more than look but at least she didn't see him doing it. She started to conceal her body with both of her arms, but Raizo stopped her before she could. Mika just turned her face in the other direction, she could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

_See I'm about to change positions  
come and take my magic stick  
__Gonna take you for a ride  
Guaranteed to make your body shake  
_

_ "_My sweet Mika, why do you hide your face," Raizo asked Mika hoping that it was not because of the way he was admiring her body. Mika's thoughts were screaming inside her mind of what she wanted him to do to her. When she finally looked at Raizo she worked up the nerve to look at Raizo she said," It's because I'm having my own thoughts of what I want." Raizo wasn't shocked at her confession, he thought, no, he _knew_ she felt the same way. He still felt compelled to ask her," What exactly is it that you want me to do Mika?" She looked straight into his wood colored eyes," I want you to make love to me." He laughed at her before leaning down and murmuring in her ear," My lady gets what she wants, but I still haven't claimed what I want yet." She was about to ask him what he meant by that when she felt him caressing her body with his feather-light kisses. His calloused fingers followed along with his lips.

_I make it Rainism the Rainism  
Now let it take over your soul  
We gonna get crazy now yes crazy now  
Gotta let your body lose control  
_

His lips met hers, he leaned up to see Mika's face; her face had a mix of emotions on it, but she wasn't fearful. He kept his gaze with her eyes and slowly slid his tongue out along the folds of her lips. He saw her mouth begin to form some syllables, yet they never came out. He darted his tongue into her core, she screamed out his name. Raizo snapped as she screamed his name, the small bit of patience was quickly discharged as she screamed. He rubbed her nub ferociously with his thumbs, causing Mika to shriek his name louder. As fast as her love juice flowed out, he quickly lapped it up with his tongue. He began to use the fingers of his other hand to pump inside of her, creating her pleasure Utopia. He could feel her muscles tightening knowing that her orgasm was coming closer, with each stroke of his tongue and fingers that he relinquished on her body.

_I make it Rainism the Rainism  
Now let it take over your soul  
We gonna get crazy now yes crazy now  
Gotta let your body lose control  
_

Mika felt as if her body was on fire, she kept screaming Raizo's name, he was just too much to handle. Each time he would hear her scream his name, he would go faster, he was capable of a quicker pace than the one he was administrating on her now; yet he held off on using it until just the perfect moment. He used his exceedingly fast speed to make Mika hit her orgasm, _hard. _She screamed with all that she could before taking a grip of Raizo's hair in her hand. He slowly made his way up her body, kissing her sweat stricken body, gently nibbling.

_I make it __Rainism__ the __Rainism__  
Now let it take over your soul  
We gonna get crazy now yes crazy now  
Gotta let your body lose control_

When he made his way up to her lips she still had a faint twinkle in her eye of lust. He kissed her lips deeply. Mika felt a growl in his throat as she made her hand across and down his body. Her hands massaging him everywhere as he kissed her with more degree of need. He loved the way she felt under him, he loved the way she smelt , the way she smiled, the way she found the humanity faintly left in his hands, he realized that he _loved_ her. She gently gave him a push to put him on his back; She began to straddle and kissed her way down on his body. "Since you showed me how much you care about me, I want to show you that I feel the same way about you here," she grabbed his hand and brought it to her right breast where he felt her heartbeat. "Mika...you don't have to...", he said as his eyes softened from her words.

~*~*~*~*~*TO BE CONTINUED*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

If any of you have a good song title for the next chapter title please don't hesitate hopefully I will update more often


End file.
